The Journal
by bluerosety
Summary: Kenny finds a journal belonging to Hilary after she leaves school with a cold. Kenny, unfortunately, leaves the journal in the Kinomiya’s dojo where Max and Ray find it and read its content. [TyKa hints].


**Blue: **Thank-you very much for reading and reviewing my stories! I love you guys! :D

**Warnings/Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me. However this story is mine.

**Summary:** Kenny finds a journal belonging to Hilary after she leaves school with a cold. Kenny, unfortunately, leaves the journal in the Kinomiya's dojo where Max and Ray find it and read it. There, Ray and Max learn that some things are better left untouched and unread.

**Pairing: **None established, just Hilary's imagination. ;)

* * *

"Chief! Hurry up, I promised I would meet Kai for practice today! As in _now!_" Tyson tapped his foot impatiently, as he waited for his short friend to pack his school supplies.

"Sorry Tyson, you can go if you wa-" but before he could finished his sentence, the blue-haired teen was already out the door. "Jeez, thanks." Kenny mumbled sarcastically. As he put his backpack on, he noticed something red sticking out of Hilary's desk. The Chief sighed, sad that his friend had left because she was sick. He walked towards the desk and picked the red journal, Kenny sighed again as he left the school. Both Dizzy and Hilary's journal safely tuck under his arm, as he walked towards the dojo to meet with Max and Ray to talk about their blades and the new updates.

"Hi Chief!" Max greeted his short friend and Ray nodded his greeting.

"Hey guys, lets talk about this new program I have that will help you guys with your blades!" Kenny's sad thoughts were quickly pushed aside momentarily as he explain in detail the new program and their improve blades. After a while, Kenny said that he needed to go since his parents needed his help. "I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Chief!" Ray and Max said. As Kenny opened the door to his room, he quickly put Dizzy down and put his bag on his bed. Quickly, he grabbed the phone and dialed Hilary's phone number, after the third ring, the brunet girl answered.

"Hello?" She sounded sick.

"Hey Hilary is me, Kenny. I just wanted to call and ask how you are feeling?" he ask and he heard her coughing.

"I'm not feeling well, and I don't think that I'll be able to go to school tomorrow."

"I see, well I have your journal-"

"...What?" Hilary interrupted him, and he sweat-dropped. "Please tell me that you haven't read it!"

"No, and if you want I can bring it to you tomorrow after school."

"Oh OK, bring it _tomorrow_, and thanks." After that, they hung up and Kenny grabbed his backpack, he open it and search for Hilary's journal, but was shocked to notice that he didn't have it.

_That's strange, _he thought, _I don't have it… damn! I left it at the dojo! Oh well, I'll just go tomorrow and get it, and now time to study!_ Kenny mentally declared as he sat on his desk and opened his books.

-Scene Change, Hilary-

"Damn, this sucks (cough)!" Hilary said, blowing her nose and punching her pillow. "I can't (cough) believe I forgot my journal! Now I won't be able to update my story!" She cried and buried her head under the quilt, soon after falling asleep.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey Max?" Ray entered the living room to find his blond friend seated and reading a magazine, other magazines were also scatted all over the living room.

"What is it?" The blond asked and Ray glared at him.

"Max, can't you pick up after yourself? Honestly!" Max smiled nervously.

"Sorry."

"Whatever, I just wanted to know if you want something to eat?" Ray answered, as he began picking up the magazines.

"Yeah." Max said, also picking up his mess.

"Max, is this yours?" Ray asked, and Max turned to stare at the red journal his friend was holding.

"No, why don't you open it and see if there's a name written in it." The keeper of Dracil suggested. Ray shrugged and he sat himself down, as he opened the first page. Max finished putting the last of the magazines on the table and he turned to look at Ray. "Does it have any name?" he asked and was surprised that Ray didn't answer, he didn't even look at him! The blond walked towards the keeper of Driger, lean over his shoulder and began to read.

-_What They Are Reading-_-

_As we lay on the grass, I on top of him, as my hands pinned his hands above his head. We don't say a word as we kiss without any care in the world. We aren't worry about anybody finding us in this situation. Kai had made sure of that, telling Max and Ray that I needed extra practice. But it wasn't all a lie, because we were _practicing _just not the 'practice' that they think._

_I try to think when this all started, but it's kind of hard when you have someone kissing you with a fierce passion that you thought was only saved for battles. Heh, I was_ so _wrong! Who knew that Kai was a _great _kisser! Who would've thought that he made such wonderful sounds when touch and kiss at the _right _places? As I try hard to not let myself get lost in the kiss, I'm able to remember that all of this started when we had one of our many verbal fights. I remember that, unlike any other time, I got lost in his crimson eyes that seemed to cloud over with fierce passion and without noticing I had pinned him to the wall. _

_Kai was startle, of course, he started to struggle and tried to push me away. Which only resulted in me pushing him back with my body, I remember seeing the blush that stain his pale cheeks. How he started talking, asking, and not completing his sentences. I thought that he was absolutely cute, but _cute _wasn't the right word to describe how I saw my teammate that day. Right there I knew what I wanted, I wanted Kai to be _mine, _not one else could have him. I close the small distance between us, and that was our first kiss. Kai's eyes widen before he relaxed, allowing me to let his hands free. He grabbed the back of my neck and he deepened the kiss. I lost my train of thought, all was gone as we slid down and continued our _battle.

_A sudden bite brings me to the present, where Kai is staring at me with his questioning crimson eyes. "Tyson, what's wrong?" he asks worry, and I can't helped but let one of my goofy smiles be shown, and I bent down to kiss him between his shoulder and neck. In the process hearing Kai make one of his wonderful sounds. Oh how I _love _to hear him make them. But I love more the fact that _I _am the responsible one for making him do them._

"_It's nothing, I was just remembering." I answer him._

Ray closed the journal, unable to fully understand what he had just read. His thoughts were interrupted when he hear a 'thud' sound behind him. He looked back and discovered that Max had fallen on his ass, blushing.

"Ray… what… why…? I'm confused." The blond tried to asked, as he put his hand to his head.

"Me too, do you think this is Tyson's… diary?" he asked as he showed Max the red journal. In respond to Ray's question, Max's blush deepened.

"I… don't know… but what if…!" but Max wasn't able to answer any further, because he was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Tyson greeted them with his usual cheeriness, Kai was beside him. Max and Ray literally jumped up when they saw them.

"Tyson… Kai…hey, where were you?" Max asked, as Ray threw the journal in the pile of magazines.

"We went to practice." Kai answered them, and in respond both Max and Ray blushed a red that could easily put Tala's hair to shame. Making them remember what they had just read a few seconds ago. They look from Tyson to Kai, and then to each other.

"We have to go!" both declared and they made a mad dash towards the door.

"What? But I thought you were staying?" Tyson called after them, and without stopping the two friends responded.

"That's OK, we don't want to interrupt!" they shouted and left, leaving the other two _very _confuse.

"Interrupt? Interrupt what?" Tyson asked Kai, but the dual-haired teen only shrugged.

"Only God knows what those two talked about, come on lets get something to eat." Kai said, as he moved towards the kitchen, Tyson smiled and follow his captain.

"Aye-aye captain!"

"Tyson… shut-up." His answer was Tyson's laugh.

_The End_


End file.
